


A Sneak Peek

by birdoisabadbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gen, Original Character(s), Preview, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdoisabadbitch/pseuds/birdoisabadbitch
Summary: This is a little sneak peek for an upcoming series; enjoy the little taste!





	A Sneak Peek

Danny started to fall asleep as the lay in the beach sand, a bag of potato chips in hand. He had a thing for thicker guys, and wanted to become one himself. He wasn't terribly skinny, but he was never overly bulky in his life. However, he had begun gaining, and had gotten a small pudgy belly that blocked his vision whenever he laid down.

He began falling asleep in the warm sand. That is, until he saw a certain someone walking by the ocean water, and he jolted straight up. Like Danny, he was in his early college years, though he was significantly tanner, and had a growing dadbod accompanied by a bubble butt. 

"Now thats some boyfriend material," Danny thought to himself, as he sat mesmerized by this boy's figure. The boy didn't notice Danny at first, but a friend pointed it out.

"Hey, I think someone's checking you out," he whispered.

Danny heard some additional whispering, but was unable to pick up what they were saying. Danny laid back down, just enough to where he could still see him. After a minute, however, the boy started walking towards him.

Danny's stomach lurched: "Fuck, fuck, fuck, he noticed!" Danny thought to himself.


End file.
